vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Renai Yuusha (Romantic Hero)
Hintergrund Last Note.'s vierter veröffentlichter Song und mit über 1.000.000 Views außerdem einer ihrer erfolgreichsten. "Renai Yuusha" kann ins Englische entweder als Romantic Hero oder Love Hero übersetzt werden. Text Japanisch= バレて暴\れて遊ばれてさ　惚れた腫れたの馬鹿騒ぎ 晴れて憐れな孤軍奮闘　誠心誠意誰かのせいに！ 目立つ剥奪身の毛よだつ　切った張ったの恋模様 乱し見出す机上論理　景気良く飲み結局ロンリー！ 酔いから醒めて　窮めて耐え難い感情は何度目だ？ 恋に盲目　故に度を越す空回り　もう終わり　同じことの繰り返しで 視線が合ってその気になって　そしたら crazy 止まらな Yeah! フラグ作って端から折って　僅か3日で想い破れて か弱いもんでだいぶ凹んで　5日寝込んで次の恋 Yeah! 突っ走って道誤って　いくらなんでも勇者すぎる？ さあ、思考回路を疑え！ なぜか泣かれて焼かれちゃってさ　想いを込めたラブレター 100枚綴り起承転結　しっかりペンで日刊ペース！ 見ざる聞かざる制止せざる　周りの人の好判断 それは苦心の以心伝心　\"楽しいから、放っておこうか\" 経験値はゼロからむしろマイナスに傾いて 恋に真剣　故に重症　おクスリは容易にはドロップ致しませんので！ 視線が合ってその気になって　そしたら crazy 止まらな Yeah! フラグ作って端から折って　僅か3日で想い破れて か弱いもんでだいぶ凹んで　5日寝込んで次の恋 Yeah! 突っ走って道誤って　いくらなんでも勇者すぎる？ さあ、思考回路を疑え！ ひとつ！視線が合ったらこっそり離れよう。 ふたつ！優しくしちゃったらゆっくり逃げよう。 みっつ！長く喋ったらどっかに隠れよう。恋されちゃうぞ！ よっつ！時折きっついビンタをしよう。 いつつ！往復ビンタも効果的だよ。 いっそ、きっちり世間の厳しさをどうか教えてやって！ 視線が合ってその気になって　そしたら crazy 止まらな Yeah! フラグ作って端から折って　僅か3日で想い破れて か弱いもんでだいぶ凹んで　5日寝込んで次の恋 Yeah! 突っ走って道誤って　いくらなんでも勇者すぎる？ さあ、思考回路を疑え！ 世間に負けるな、恋愛勇者！！ |-|Romaji= BAREte abarete asobarete sa Horeta hareta no bakasawagi Harete aware na kogun funtou Seishin seii dareka no sei ni! Medatsu hakudatsu mi no ke yodatsu Kitta hatta no koi moyou Midashi miidasu kijou ronri Keiki yoku nomi kekkyoku LONELY! Yoi kara samete Kiwamete taegatai kanjou wa nando me da? Koi ni moumoku Yue ni do o kosu karamawari Mou owari Onaji koto no kurikaeshi de Shisen ga atte sono ki ni natte Soshitara CRAZY tomarana YEAH! FURAGU tsukutte hana kara otte Wazuka mikka de omoi yaburete Kayowai mon de daibu hekonde Itsuka nekonde tsugi no koi YEAH! Tsuppashitte michi ayamatte Ikura nan de mo yuusha sugiru? Saa, shikou kairo o utagae! Naze ka nakarete yakarechatte sa Omoi o kometa RABU LETTER Hyakumai tsudzuri kishoutenketsu Shikkari PEN de nikkan PACE! Mizaru kikazaru seishi sezaru Mawari no hito no kouhandan Sore wa kushin no ishin denshin "Tanoshii kara, hotte okou ka" Keikenchi wa ZERO kara mushiro MAINASU ni katamuite Koi ni shinken Yue ni juushou OKUSURI wa youi ni wa DOROPPU itashimasen no de! Shisen ga atte sono ki ni natte Soshitara CRAZY tomarana YEAH! FURAGU tsukutte hana kara otte Wazuka mikka de omoi yaburete Kayowai mon de daibu hekonde Itsuka nekonde tsugi no koi YEAH! Tsuppashitte michi ayamatte Ikura nan de mo yuusha sugiru? Saa, shikou kairo o utagae! Hitotsu! Shisen ga attara kossori hanareyou. Futatsu! Yasashiku shichattara yukkuri nigeyou. Mittsu! Nagaku shabettara dokka ni kakureyou. Koi sarechau zo! Yottsu! Tokiorikittsui BINTA o shiyou. Itsutsu! Oufuku BINTA mo koukateki da yo. Isso, kicchiri seken no kibishi sa o douka oshiete yatte! Shisen ga atte sono ki ni natte Soshitara CRAZY tomarana YEAH! FURAGU tsukutte hana kara otte Wazuka mikka de omoi yaburete Kayowai mon de daibu hekonde Itsuka nekonde tsugi no koi YEAH! Tsuppashitte michi ayamatte Ikura nan de mo yuusha sugiru? Saa, shikou kairo o utagae! Seken ni makeru na, ren'ai yuusha!! |-|Englisch= Being found out, romping around, being played with The foolish game of being madly in love Pitifully fighting all alone in the open Trying so hard to blame someone else! From your obvious deprivation, the hair on your body stands straight It’s a cut-paste pattern of love Mathematical logic is thrown out of order Acting like everything is fine, but actually, you’re lonely! Waking up from the false illusion, How many times have you felt that unbearable feeling? Blind to love, grinding gears fruitlessly, and then it’s over It’s the same thing over and over Making eye contact and falling for him, Then it gets crazy, it doesn’t stop, YEAH! Setting a flag, folding it short Getting worn out in a mere three days Giving it all up because of your weakness Lying down for five days, then get into the next love, yeah! Speeding along a wayward path No matter how you look at it, aren’t you more than a hero? Now, question the way you think! Being made to cry and made jealous for some reason The love letter you poured your feelings into A hundred handwritten pages like a full-fledged novel Earnestly working with your pen everyday See, hear, and stop no evil That’s what they called good judgment It’s something that’s understood in tough times “It’s fun, so leave it all alone” Experience point should start from zero and go into the minus Being serious about love is a deathly illness And there isn’t any easy cure. Making eye contact and falling for him, Then it gets crazy, it doesn’t stop, YEAH! Setting a flag, folding it short Getting worn out in a mere three days Giving it all up because of your weakness< Lying down for five days, then get into the next love, yeah! Speeding along a wayward path No matter how you look at it, aren’t you more than a hero? Now, question the way you think! First! When your eyes meet, coolly avert your gaze. Second! If he treats you nicely, slowly walk away. Third! If you end up chatting for a long while, go hide somewhere. He’s fallen for you! Fourth! Sometimes you need to smack him straight. Fifth! Repeated slaps also work. Quickly teach him how harsh the world can be! Making eye contact and falling for him, Then it gets crazy, it doesn’t stop, YEAH! Setting a flag, folding it short Getting worn out in a mere three days Giving it all up because of your weakness Lying down for five days, then get into the next love, yeah! Speeding along a wayward path No matter how you look at it, aren’t you more than a hero? Now, change the way you think! Don’t lose against the world, love hero!! |-|Deutsch= Herausgefunden werden, herumtoben, hingehalten werden Dieses alberne Spiel vom wahnsinnig verliebt sein Erbärmlich ganz allein im Freien kämpfen So sehr versuchen, jemand anderes zu sein! Von deinen offensichtlichen Entbehrungen stehen dir die Haare zu Berge. Es ist ein Scherenschnitt-Muster der Liebe. Mathematische Logik wird aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Du tust so, als ob alles in Ordnung sei, aber eigentlich bist du einsam! Du wachst auf aus der falschen Illusion. Wie oft hast du dieses unerträgliche Gefühl gespürt? Zu blind, um zu lieben, sinnloses Drehen von Zahnrädern und dann ist es vorbei. Es ist immer und immer wieder dasselbe. Augenkontakt aufnehmen und sich dann in ihn verlieben Dann wird es verrückt, es hört nicht auf, YEAH! Eine Flagge hissen, sie zusammenlegen In bloßen drei Tagen erschöpft werden. Du gibst alles wegen deiner Schwäche auf. Für fünf Tage hinlegen, sich dann in die nächste Liebe stürzen, yeah! Einen eigenwilligen Pfad entlang eilen Egal, wie man es betrachtet, bist du nicht mehr als ein Held? Jetzt, bezweifle deinen Weg zu denken! Zum Weinen gebracht werden und ohne Grund eifersüchtig gemacht werden Der Liebesbrief, in den du deine Gefühle hast fließen lassen Hunderte handgeschriebene Seiten wie ein ganzer Roman Jeden Tag arbeitest du gewissenhaft mit dem Stift. Sehe, höre und stoppe nichts Böses. Das ist, was sie gutes Urteil nennen. Es ist etwas, das in harten Zeiten verstanden wird. "Es ist Spaß, also lass es bleiben." Erfahrung sollte bei Null starten und dann ins Minus gehen. Liebe ernst zu nehmen ist eine tödliche Krankheit und es gibt keine einfache Heilung. Augenkontakt aufnehmen und sich dann in ihn verlieben Dann wird es verrückt, es hört nicht auf, YEAH! Eine Flagge hissen, sie zusammenlegen In bloßen drei Tagen erschöpft werden. Du gibst alles wegen deiner Schwäche auf. Für fünf Tage hinlegen, sich dann in die nächste Liebe stürzen, yeah! Einen eigenwilligen Pfad entlang eilen Egal, wie man es betrachtet, bist du nicht mehr als ein Held? Jetzt, bezweifle deinen Weg zu denken! Erstens! Wenn sich eure Blicke treffen, wende dich kühl ab. Zweitens! Wenn er dich nett behandelt, geh langsam weg. Drittens! Wenn ihr schließlich eine ganze Weile redet, verstecke dich irgendwo. Er hat sich in dich verliebt! Viertens! Manchmal musst du ihm geradeheraus eine klatschen. Fünftens! Mehrfache Schläge funktionieren auch. Bring ihm schnell bei, wie hart die Welt sein kann! Augenkontakt aufnehmen und sich dann in ihn verlieben Dann wird es verrückt, es hört nicht auf, YEAH! Eine Flagge hissen, sie zusammenlegen In bloßen drei Tagen erschöpft werden. Du gibst alles wegen deiner Schwäche auf. Für fünf Tage hinlegen, sich dann in die nächste Liebe stürzen, yeah! Einen eigenwilligen Pfad entlang eilen Egal, wie man es betrachtet, bist du nicht mehr als ein Held? Jetzt, bezweifle deinen Weg zu denken! Verliere nicht gegen die Welt, Liebesheld!! Andere Versionen Utatane.Piko.600.368720.jpg|Utatane Piko's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyzW-VxLGs4 Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kd-aqMrVapc Soraru.240.1086913.jpg|Soraru's Cover -Arrange. Ver.-|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwFCIpVca7w Just.Be.Friends.600.347772.jpg|Gero's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrs-yoWr6GE Amatsuki.(Nico.Nico.Singer).full.1325964.jpg|Amatsuki's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofE8Qtj1H_A Wotamin.600.347745.jpg|Wotamin's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XDWO5kK4F8 Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Song